A Werewolf's Love
by Vanny Pegasus-Ketchum
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been bitten by a werewolf. Shunned by his friends, he's comforted by the only person who's been there for him in his time of need. DracoxHermione. Rated for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first ever Harry Potter fic. This is also the first fic I've ever written that wasn't about one of my two husbands that I adore. I hope it's good. It was inspired while I was reading another fic. I'm not sure if this idea has ever been done before and I hope not. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 1**_

Draco Malfoy lay huddled against the wall, shivering in the rain. He couldn't believe it had happened. He had never expected it. Who would dare mess with the son of one of the most powerful wizards in the Ministry? The son of a Death Eater? But someone had, and now, he was an outcast, feared by all. Draco Malfoy, during the summer before his sixth year, was bitten by a werewolf. He was scared, scared to death what would happen if his friends and family found out. But how could he keep it a secret once he returned to Hogwarts? Would he be stuck, as Lupin once was, going to the Shrieking Shack and pretending to be ill? He had made fun of the poor, ragged teacher once before, but now he felt guilty, for now he was a fearsome beast. He too would be shunned by society. The thought terrified him.

He then wondered what he would do once his father found out. Would he still want to keep his son? Or would he kick him out, declaring that no son of his could ever be a werewolf? Thoughts of abandonment and loneliness washed over Draco, ripping at his chest. A tear ran down his face, thinking of the pain of loss. Then he thought of his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. Would she still love him if she knew of his affliction? Or would she desert him, as everyone else would, once she found out? What about Crabbe and Goyle? Would they follow a leader that turned into a monster once a month? Or would they cast him aside and fall under someone else's rule? These thoughts threatened to engulf and consume him, and he cried himself to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A month later, they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Draco had successfully hidden his affliction from his family, telling them he was sick with the stomach flu during the full moon. They didn't question him, since they were busy trying to kill members of the Order of the Phoenix. But his transformation had been terrible. He thought he was going to die from the pain. He had bitten at himself, which was a mistake, for he now had several long scratches running the length of his arms. They had bled profusely, but were slowly healing now. He made sure to change into his robes before he got on the train, not wanting his friends to see.

"Draco, darling, what's the matter?" Pansy asked, her eyes full of concern. "You've hardly said anything all morning!"

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately," Draco replied. "Don't worry, Pans. I'm fine."

Pansy sighed happily and laid her head on his lap. "You know, I was worried about you all summer. You hardly ever wrote to me."

Draco gulped. "Well, I was very busy, you know," he said quickly. "Um, my parents are Death Eaters so I didn't get much time to do anything else. You know how my folks are. They had me preparing food and drink for the guests. I didn't have much time for myself."

Crabbe grunted. "Yeah, my parents had guests over too. I didn't mind. I got to watch them torture a couple of Mudbloods."

Draco laughed. "I bet that was a riot. Did you get pictures?"

"No," Crabbe answered bitterly. "My camera was broken."

"Did we know any of the Mudbloods?" Draco asked, his eyes glittering maliciously.

"No," Crabbe replied. "Such a shame too."

Draco stretched, and his robes slid down a little. Pansy sat up quickly and gasped.

"Draco, baby, what happened to your arm?" she asked, horrified by what she saw.

"It's nothing, nothing," Draco lied, but she didn't believe it.

"Was it your father again?" Pansy asked, her voice low.

Draco paused, unable to decide his answer. She knew, of course, that his father routinely beat him whenever Draco did wrong, or whenever Lucius was bored. But for the first time in his life, his scratches and bruises didn't come from him. But should he blame his father on something he did himself?

"Of course it was," Draco replied. "Who else would it be?" Pansy's eyes filled with tears. "Pans, don't cry. I'm ok. I've gotten through worse before." Which, of course, was a lie. "Remember the time he busted my head open? I almost died. Trust me, these scratches are nothing."

Pansy wiped her eyes and smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's ok," Draco said. But it wasn't. He could feel it in his bones. She would desert him if she knew.

"Have you been sleeping lately?" Goyle asked.

"Why would you ask such a question?" Draco asked coldly.

"Your face looks…grey. You look like shit," Goyle replied.

"Well, thanks a lot!" Draco exclaimed sarcastically. "That makes me feel loads better. And to answer your question, I have been sleeping."

"Don't look like it to me," Goyle said, yawning. "When the hell is that food trolley wench gonna show up? I'm hungry."

"Soon, I hope," Draco said. His stomach rumbled. "I really wish she had some steak, though."

Pansy looked at him curiously. "Since when do you like steak?" she asked.

"Since forever," Draco lied. He had only started to like it after he was bitten.

"Oh, did you guys hear?" Crabbe asked. "Someone got bitten by a werewolf this summer."

Draco's stomach lurched. "Who was it?" he asked, his mouth dry.

"No clue. Didn't have a name," Crabbe said. "Just read it in the Prophet about a werewolf admitting he bit a teenager over the summer." He looked around quickly, before lowering his voice. "I hope whoever it was don't go to Hogwarts. I don't wanna be associated with scum."

"Oh, yeah, ha ha," Draco laughed feebly, his heart dropping. His worst fears were confirmed. If his friends knew he was a werewolf, they would leave him. He fought back his tears.

"Draco, is something wrong?" Pansy asked.

Draco shook his head, his mind racing. His fear must have shown on his face. He was afraid of being left by all his friends, and now they know it. "Of course not," Draco replied, trying to smile. "Pans, you really need to calm down. I swear there's nothing wrong with me."

"I believe you," Pansy said.

Draco smiled, but his heart hurt. He didn't like to lie, but he had to. He was determined that no one would ever realize that he was a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews I got! The idea just kinda happened and I hope everything falls into place. Hermione will appear in this chapter, but her interactions with Draco won't come for another few. Be patient and you won't be disappointed! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 2**_

The Sorting had just ended, and Dumbledore gave the announcement for food to be served. Draco grinned at the sight of all the delicious food, and leaned over at once to get as much meat as possible. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle watched with stunned faces as Draco tore through the meat, finishing it in less than a minute. He grabbed more meat and ripped a strip of skin off with his teeth. Pansy gaped at him.

"Draco, baby, what has gotten into you?" Pansy asked, her eyes wide. "I've never seen you eat so much before!"

"I'm just very hungry," Draco replied, his mouth full of food. "There's nothing wrong with me."

But a few tables away, someone did think something was wrong.

"Hey, have you guys noticed? Something seems up with Malfoy," Hermione said. "He looks grey and tired, like he hasn't had such a great summer. And he's ripping through the steaks like there's no tomorrow."

"Maybe he's ill," Ron said hopefully. "Why do you care about Malfoy anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't," Hermione replied, giving him a stern look. "I'm just observing something."

Harry laid his fork down. "Did you guys hear about that teenager who got bitten by a werewolf?" he asked in a whisper. "They say he goes to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Hermione said. She lapsed into thoughtful silence.

At the Slytherin table, Draco was listening to Pansy and Blaise discussing their summers.

"I had a rather nice time of it," Blaise was saying, drinking his pumpkin juice. "My mother and I visited France and I met some veelas on our travels. They really seemed to like my look," he added with a smirk.

"Did you enjoy their company?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, several times over. Veela are damn good in the bedroom, I must say," Blaise answered.

"Bet the same can't be said about you," Draco said scathingly.

Blaise glared at him. "I'm better than you, I'm sure."

"And how many have you had?" Draco asked. "Two?"

"Whereas you've fucked three cousins," Blaise shot back.

"They were far from being my cousins," Draco said. "Just because they were Pureblood doesn't mean I was related to them. Especially since I met them in another damn country. Now stop being a bitter bastard and continue on with your story."

Blaise shot him an angry look, but plunged on. "Mother met a rather wealthy French warlock, and she's invited him to our mansion for the holidays."

"So she can get his money, I'm assuming?" Pansy asked.

"Of course. What business would my mother have, other than to get money?" Blaise asked. "Pansy, your brains are almost as empty as Crabbe and Goyle's."

Draco slapped him upside the head. "Don't ever give her an insult like that. No one's head is that empty. Well, except Longbottom," he added with a snigger. "You could shine a light through his head and it would reflect on the wall."

At that moment, Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent. Dumbledore began making his speeches and Draco twirled his wand idly in his hands, not listening to a word of it. He didn't believe that the speech was important to him at all. That is, until his closing statement.

"And finally, as I'm sure you've all heard, a teenager at Hogwarts was bitten by a werewolf this summer. You must know that we're looking into the matter right now and will have said werewolf identified before the next full moon. You are safe here, and should not feel otherwise. If anyone knows who it is, you will remain anonymous when you tell me. I will not announce who it is, to save that person from the embarrassment," Dumbledore explained. "Now, off to bed with you!"

Draco got up, feeling a little sick. He didn't want to tell anyone, especially Dumbledore, about being bitten. He would prefer to keep it hidden from everyone else, at least for the time being.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, at breakfast, Snape delivered the schedules to all the Slytherins. Draco took his and glanced down at it. Monday morning was Double Potions, followed by Transfiguration, with Charms before lunch and Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. He followed Pansy out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. They were directly behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were discussing the werewolf rumor.

"I've heard that it's someone in our year," Ron said.

"Ernie said it was a seventh year," Harry said. "But he said he heard it from someone else, so that information could be wrong."

"Does it matter what year they're in?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Honestly, I think this whole thing is ridiculous. Once the werewolf is identified, he or she will just be an outcast, mistreated by the whole castle. I can't blame whoever it was for wanting to stay hidden. If that's the treatment I knew I would get, I would hold my silence too."

"You honestly believe a werewolf can stay and learn here?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. "Remember Professor Lupin? He went to Hogwarts as a werewolf, and even returned to teach here later."

"That's because he had the Wolfsbane Potion and the Shrieking Shack," Ron pointed out. "Dumbledore can't allow someone to miss several lessons every month and just say they were sick or something. It's total bullshit. I think whoever it is should be asked to leave the school."

Draco growled, but did nothing. Hermione spoke up again.

"Well, I think you're being an insensitive wart, Ron Weasley," Hermione said fiercely. "Stop being so prejudiced! You were ok with Lupin!"

"That's because he wasn't our age! It's different now!" Ron said loudly.

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate, but Harry butt in. "Shut it, both of you, before it gets worse."

Draco continued on behind them, Pansy rambling right next to him. He hadn't heard a word of what Pansy had been saying, having been listening so intently to the trio in front of him. It was nice to know that someone thought it was ok to keep secret and stay at Hogwarts, but Ron's words were burned into his brain, making him angrier than before. He wasn't sure if he could handle it if everyone's attitudes were like Ron's. But there was one thing Draco was sure of. This would not be the last time he dealt with an attitude exactly like Ron's.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! It's so nice to hear that people like my works! This is a shorter chapter than usual. Sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 3**_

As the first week back wore on, Draco began getting more and more anxious. The investigation to discover the werewolf was making him nervous, and he was rather inattentive in class. Dumbledore and Snape had already questioned half of their House, and were moving onto the fifth years. Pretty soon, Draco would be questioned. He didn't know if they would use Veritaserum or not, but that was his biggest fear. He didn't want to confess to anyone, especially not Professors.

"Draco! Pay attention!" Professor Flitwick yelled. "I asked you a question and you didn't answer me!"

Draco jumped. "Sorry, Professor. I was spaced out."

"That's obvious," Flitwick said coldly. "Now, everyone has split into partners except for you." He looked around the room. "Go pair up with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Draco scowled, remembering everything Ron had said their first day back. He wasn't pleased to be in Ron's company, but knew he was going to have to deal with it.

"Now, Ron, please remember to be nice or things will be made difficult for us," Hermione said.

"Nice? To him? What the hell for?" Ron asked angrily. "He's only treated us like shit for years! Why should I be nice?"

"Because we have to work together on this, and it would be easier if everyone would at least be civil towards each other," Hermione replied coolly.

"Malfoy, civil? Gimme a break!" Ron exclaimed grumpily. "This is the person who calls you a Mudblood every chance he gets. There's no being civil when it comes to him."

Draco sat at the table and glared at Ron. "Ok, let's get this over with."

"Fine by me," Ron said.

Hermione gave Ron a stern look before turning to Draco. "Ok, it's the Engorgement Charm, and you can go first. We're working with larger objects and it's a shoe this time. Take your shoe off and make it bigger."

Draco gave her a look. "I'm not taking my shoes off," he said. "That's disgusting."

"Take them off!" Hermione commanded.

Draco glared at her and removed his leather boot. He placed it on the table, muttering about ruining his ten grand shoes. He pointed his wand at the shoe and muttered "Engorgio." The shoe immediately grew quite large and Hermione smiled.

"Very good," Hermione said. She used the counterspell to fix it, then removed her own shoe. "Now, Ron, you try too."

While they were working, Hermione was keeping her eye on Draco. She couldn't help herself, to be honest. She saw that his face was paler than usual, but it enhanced his attractive features. His body, muscular from intense Quidditch training, was quite tight in his uniform. She saw her eyes trailing down to his abs, and a strange desire to pull his robes off overcame her. She shook her head and focused on her work, but something else distracted her.

It was his eyes. They looked…distant, almost as if he was thinking of something so far away from where they were. It looked like he hadn't slept in months, and his face reminded her of someone she knew, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. When he saw her watching him, she looked down immediately and started fussing at Ron for the way he was holding his wand.

Draco saw that Hermione was looking at him, and it intrigued him to know why she was staring. He watched her as she fussed at Ron, his eyes trailing over her long, golden locks, halting on her honey-colored eyes. He had never noticed before, but her eyes were gorgeous, even prettier than his own, which were well-known for their beauty. His eyes trailed down to her busty chest, which had filled out quite nicely over the summer. His gaze was locked there for some time, til Flitwick cleared his throat behind him

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't concentrate on your work, you will be sent to the Headmaster's office," Flitwick said. "Now, do it right!"

"I already have," Draco replied angrily. "I made my goddamn shoe bigger, so leave me alone!"

Flitwick stared at him for a moment. "Well, if you have done so, perhaps you won't mind demonstrating it to the class?"

Draco gaped at him. "What?"

Hermione looked anxiously at Draco, wondering if he could perform under pressure. Draco gulped and pull his shoe off, then placed it on the table. He swept his long blonde bangs out of his eyes and took a deep breath. "Engorgio!"

The shoe instantly became bigger. Everyone in class applauded, except for Ron. Ron just scowled angrily. Draco grinned and sat down. Flitwick looked at him ruefully before turning to the rest of the class. Draco felt good that he had impressed everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! This story seems to be much more liked than my other one, but I like my other one more than this one. Whatever. R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 4**_

That night at dinner, Draco was very distracted. His mind kept wandering back to the Charms classroom, where he worked with Ron and Hermione. He loathed Ron, but couldn't help notice that Hermione was rather kind to him. And he thought she started looking good, which was a plus. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Pansy trying to talk to him.

"Dray, why won't you listen to me?" Pansy whined. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes!"

"Sorry, Pans, I'm just very distracted right now," Draco admitted.

"You looked like you were looking at the Gryffindor table," Pansy said in an accusatory voice.

"What? No!" Draco lied quickly. "Why would I want to look at those losers?"

Pansy sighed happily. "Good." She checked her watch. "It's almost nightfall." She looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Tonight's the first full moon of the school year," Pansy replied. "That means the werewolf will come out tonight."

Draco gulped. He had entirely forgotten that tonight was the full moon. He had no idea how he was going to keep from hurting anyone without exposing his secret. He figured he could go hide out in the Forbidden Forest, but he had no idea how to get down there without anyone noticing. He stood up.

"I gotta go," Draco said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Pansy asked, startled.

"Um, detention," Draco lied. "For Flitwick. I might not get in til late because I don't know what he's going to make me do."

"Alright," Pansy said. She closed her eyes and readied her lips for a kiss, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Draco was gone. "What about my goodbye kiss?" she asked herself grumpily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was sitting in her dormitory room, head leaning against the window. She was up doing her homework, eager to get away from Harry and Ron's elaborate discussion on how best to destroy Malfoy for doing better than them in Charms. It was a few moments before she noticed that Malfoy was outside, walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

"What the hell is he doing?" she asked herself.

He looked around hurriedly, not wanting to be seen. She saw him run towards the trees, stopping when he heard the front doors open. He flattened himself on the ground and looked around, but sighed with relief when he saw it was just Filch going back into the castle. He got up, brushed the grass off his front, and continued into the forest.

"He's up to something," Hermione said. "I wonder why he's going in there. But I don't have time to follow him now without Harry and Ron finding out."

She sighed and fell back against the wall, her mind racing to figure out exactly why Malfoy would sneak out of the school to go into a forest he was scared of. She closed her books and put her homework up, her mind still full of him to concentrate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Hermione walked down to breakfast and noticed that a certain blonde Slytherin was missing from his table. She felt a little worried, wondering if he was safe from his trip into the forest. A few minutes later, she saw him slump into his seat, his eyes darkened from lack of sleep, his usually sleek blonde hair messed up. She thought he looked good like that, even if he looked a little messy.

"What the hell's up with Malfoy?" Ron asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

"No clue," Harry replied dismissively. "Maybe he's finally realized the world doesn't revolve around him and he's losing sleep over it."

"That's not very nice!" Hermione snapped. Harry and Ron gaped at her, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "I mean, you don't know about other people's problems, so you shouldn't make fun of them for them."

"Whatever," Harry said.

"How can you say that Hermione?" Ron asked, not too eager to let the conversation drop. "He calls you a Mudblood on a daily basis!"

"Not lately," Hermione shot back. "We hardly have any contact anymore, and in case you didn't notice, he didn't say a single rude thing to me yesterday."

Ron shut his mouth at the truthfulness in that statement. Hermione stood up and swung her bag around her shoulder.

"I'm going to Transfiguration," Hermione said shortly, glaring at Ron. "Don't follow me."

She stalked off. Ron stared at her incredulously.

"We have to go to class too!" Ron exclaimed.

"She means right now," Harry said.

"She's PMSing right now, for real," Ron said.

The boys returned to their lunch, not knowing that a certain blonde Slytherin had his silver eyes narrowed at them, angry for upsetting Hermione. They would never find out about that incident, though, because a few minutes later they headed off to Transfiguration as well, not intending to talk to Hermione for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoops. Sorry I didn't do another chapter. I was so swamped with shit to do that I kinda forgot about this story. But I'm back and I'll be able to write a lot more than before. I'm using this chapter to give everyone a sort of inside look on Draco's home life. R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 5**_

The very next night, Hermione snuck up to Harry's room and stole his Invisibility Cloak, intent on following Draco to the Forbidden Forest. Her eagerness to figure out what he was up to made her choose to disregard the piles of homework awaiting her downstairs. She threw the cloak over herself and quietly slipped through the portrait hole as Ginny and Seamus walked in, headed for the boys' dorm.

Hermione shook her head. "Damn Ginny, how many boys are you juggling at once?" she asked herself with a laugh. Just two nights ago, she had seen Ginny sneaking over to Colin Creevey's room. And last week, Ginny was going off to the Black Lake with no less than three Ravenclaws. "Pretty soon, she'll have the entire male population at Hogwarts under her belt."

Hermione crept down the stairs and out the doors, spotting a gorgeous head of sexy blonde locks sneaking off to the forest. He swiveled his head around to be sure no one was around before speeding up. Hermione sped up as well, her eyes locked on the back of his head. She knew that he sensed he was being followed, but she hoped he wouldn't notice her just yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco could feel someone's eyes on him, a set of very familiar eyes, yet he couldn't put his finger on who it could be. He shook his head, remembering the task at hand. He needed to get under the trees before his transformation occurred. He told Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle that he had double detention for McGonagall and Trelawney, which they believed in an instant. It was no secret that most of the teachers loathed Draco, mainly because he outshone their favorite students. Snape, however, loved Draco. He was just about the only teacher that did, however. Draco smiled at the thought of Snape, who was like a father to him.

Snape was more of a father to him than his own father, who enjoyed beating the shit outta him on every occasion he got. His mother, of course, got the same treatment, but no one knew about that. That was mainly because Lucius locked her in the basement whenever he was leaving the house for work. He got his thrills fucking other women while his wife was forced to hear their pleasured moans, something that was torturing Narcissa into near insanity. Draco hadn't actually seen his mother's face since the end of last term, when Lucius ordered her to pick up Draco from the train station so he could finish getting a blow job from the newest secretary in his office. Just the thought of all of this made Draco's eyes water up. His father really was a heartless bastard.

Draco sometimes wondered what was worse: transforming into a werewolf or dealing with his father's beatings. His eyes shut tight when he vividly recalled the time Lucius beat him with his cane while fucking their new maid. The beating left scars on his back for two straight weeks. Draco was amazed at how much sex Lucius seemed to need in one week. Draco himself had only slept with three girls, and all of them had been at far intervals. He hadn't slept with Pansy yet, but he knew she wanted his body so bad. Unfortunately for her, the feeling wasn't mutual. He didn't know why, but he knew that he wanted someone else. He wasn't ready to admit that yet, however.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sighed with relief when Draco finally stopped and leaned against a tree. She was rather tired from all the running she had to do. She curiously watched him for several minutes, wondering why he was content with just sitting against a tree. Then, quite suddenly, the atmosphere changed. Draco doubled over in pain, his entire body trembling. Hermione's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth. She watched as Draco's body began to get a little longer, a little wider. His clothes were splitting off and fur was sprouting up where skin had previously been. Draco was shrieking in pain, tears streaming down his face. Hermione could feel her own tears going down her face, horrified at the fact that Draco was going through so much pain. Then suddenly, Draco's body stopped shaking and changing. He just stood there in silence, his eyes blinking and his new ears perked up.

"I…I can't believe it," Hermione whispered, eyes wide. "Draco Malfoy is a werewolf?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, to reply to a couple of reviews that I've recently got, I've just got this to say: get over yourselves. You can sit there and act like you know better than me about writing and such, but I've got a damn good bit of people that love this story, so just a few ignorant morons saying it's bad isn't going to keep me from writing more. I think you're all just jealous of my considerable talent. I'm not changing a thing about the plot of this story. If you don't like it, I'd like to see you do better than me. Now, I'm going to continue with the next chapter, adding that the chapters are going to start getting longer, as I've got some great new ideas here. R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6 

Hermione, still covered by the cloak, was backing into a tree, her heart rapidly pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe that Draco was a werewolf. But that's not what terrified her. What was so terrifying was that it was possible he could smell her. The cloak didn't conceal her scent and she was sure his new nose would help him sniff her out. She wasn't really worried about being attacked, either. She was a skilled witch that knew how to defend herself properly. What scared her was the fact that, when Draco changed back into a human, he would know that she had been spying on him. That was something she wasn't too keen on him knowing just yet.

She had, during her third year, been this close to a werewolf before, in the form of Professor Lupin. She hadn't been attacked, however, and let the matter pass her mind. But this was different. She was…well, she wouldn't say attracted because it wasn't just an attraction…it was more like…she liked Draco? Was it possible for Hermione Granger to like Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin hottie? Well, it was very possible for this, considering he was the most desired boy in Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini coming it at a rather poor second. But would Draco like her as well? The only guy that she knew to like her was Ron, but he wasn't exactly what she would consider boyfriend material. He cared more about his stomach than anything else and was prone to fits of jealous rage and violence. That wasn't something she wanted in a man. Draco, however, wasn't anything like that. In fact, if the rumors were true, he was the victim of rage and violence, something that tore at Hermione's heart. She only hoped that such acts wouldn't damage his personality too much. She liked him the way he was.

Hermione suddenly gasped. Draco was crouched on the ground, sniffing eagerly. It appeared that he noticed someone nearby, though it seemed he didn't know who or where it was. She slowly backed away out of the forest, her mind intent on getting back to her room before Draco realized she was there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco's transformed nose picked up a rather familiar scent, though he wasn't entirely sure whose it was. But as he moved closer, that scent seemed to move further away. After several minutes of stealthy pursuit, the scent vanished. Disappointed, Draco slunk into the shadows of the trees and began scratching and biting at the trees, praying for it to all end. He knew he couldn't keep attacking himself. Pansy would notice the new cuts and scratches and now that he was at Hogwarts, he couldn't pass it off as the usual abuse from his father. He only hoped that his friends wouldn't figure out what was going on and desert him. He really needed them during his time of need.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione managed to get back into the common room without much difficulty, but her heart still beat frantically. She was so worried that Draco might've noticed her that she had failed to notice a rather large cut across her arm, probably from one of the many trees she rushed past.

"It must've happened when the cloak fell off," Hermione said to herself, praying no one would notice her new cut.

She hurried up the stairs and tossed Harry's cloak back in his trunk, making sure to do so as quietly as possible as to not wake up anyone in the room. She noticed that Ginny was no longer up there with Seamus, who was asleep. On a sudden whim of thought, she stole the cloak back, just in case she would need it again. Smiling to herself, she snuck back out and went into her own room. She had hardly taken two steps when she heard something a little out of the ordinary. Walking forward cautiously, she saw the outline of two people having very crazy sex. The bed seemed on the point of breaking with how much it was shaking and creaking. A closer look revealed it to be Ginny and Dennis Creevey, Colin's younger brother. Ginny was riding him so hard and so fast Hermione was surprised that the bed hadn't collapsed yet.

"Hey, Gin, weren't you with his brother a few nights ago?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah, so?" Ginny replied between moans, licking her lips.

"How long have you two been at it?" Hermione asked, beginning to undress for bed.

"At least an hour," Ginny answered, wiping a trickle of sweat that had formed on her face. "I came in here after I finished with Seamus."

Hermione laughed quietly and slipped into bed, her thoughts on Draco, blocking out the lustful sounds of Ginny and Dennis. She wondered how Draco was doing in the forest and if he was in as much pain as he appeared. She slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep, worried about him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, when Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, her eyes flicked instantly to the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting there, his face on the table, looking exhausted. Hermione's eyes narrowed when Pansy sat down next to him, pecking him on the top of his head. She sat down between Harry and Ron, feeling quite irritated.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked, his mouth full.

Hermione rolled her eyes, noticing that he was thinking of his stomach again. "Nothing," she replied coldly.

"You look pissed," Harry commented.

"I didn't sleep very well," Hermione replied shortly.

"How come?" Ron asked, stuffing his fork into his mouth greedily.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little of the usual," Hermione said.

"Who was Ginny fucking this time?" Harry asked curiously. "When I went to bed last night, she was finishing with Seamus."

"Dennis Creevey," Hermione replied.

Ron laughed. "Damn. She did both brothers? That's hilarious."

"Yeah," Hermione said carelessly, her eyes back on Draco.

At the Slytherin table, Draco was on the verge of throwing up. He had bitten nothing but tree bark all night and felt as if some of it was still in his stomach. Pansy kept trying to feed him bits of food, but he kept his lips tight together.

"Draco, baby, what's wrong?" Pansy asked. "You're not eating again. Are you feeling sick?"

"A little," Draco replied weakly, his eyes suddenly on Hermione, who he noticed was staring back. His stomach did back flips. "Hey, Pans, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Pansy replied instantly.

"Could you tell the Professors I'm sick today? I don't think I'm going to class," Draco said. "I'm just not feeling up to it."

"Of course I will," Pansy answered, casting him a loving look. When he stood up, she pushed her lips out, ready for a kiss, but once again, it didn't come. "Draco, why won't you kiss me anymore?" she asked, but he was already gone.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione suddenly jumped up. Harry and Ron stared at her.

"I've just remembered something. I've got…something to look up in the library," Hermione lied quickly, her eyes on Draco's back. "Don't worry, I'll meet up with you two later."

She hurried off after him and threw the cloak on, making sure to mask her footsteps when she got closer. The crowds were rather thin, since everyone was going off to their lessons. As Draco began to slow down, Hermione noticed where they were. Draco looked around quickly before slipping into the Room of Requirement. As he shut the door, she slipped in after him. Unfortunately for her, the cloak got caught in the door and slipped off. However, she didn't notice. Her eyes were still on Draco, who was heading towards newly formed bed. Her eyes then took in the appearance of the room.

Draco had made it entirely green, as if to resemble Slytherin. The bed was covered in silk sheets and was a double king-size. The carpet was plush and soft, the walls covered in pictures of beautiful witches and wizards in intimate settings. A couch was placed near a corner, as were a table and assortment of chairs. Hermione realized that this wasn't the first time Draco had thought of this room. It was definitely well thought out and something he was comfortable with.

Draco slid off his leather boots and jacket and flopped onto the bed. He rolled onto his back and sighed, his eyes closed. Hermione noticed several bruises and cuts running up the length of his arms. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that a werewolf didn't make several of them. She moved a little closer to the bed, feeling a sadness for him. She was a few feet away from the foot of the bed when Draco's eyes slowly opened, then widened.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

I promised to update more, so I've managed out another chapter. Just as a side note: I send my thanks to all the reviewers who still support my fic. It means a lot to know people appreciate hard work. Now, to the anonymous review I most recently got: grow up. Do you think that a pathetic attempt to belittle me is going to end this fic? It's not gonna happen, so save both yourself and me the time and go do some other shit. If this fic isn't to your liking, go read someone else's! No one's making you read this! So grow up and leave me alone. And to all of my dedicated readers: there's an important plot reason for me explaining what's going on with Ginny and with the Lucius/Draco relationship. I just need everyone to be patient with me while I work out some of the other plot issues. Now, here's the next installment. R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**_Chapter 7_**

Hermione swallowed hard, her mind working frantically. She hadn't noticed that the cloak had fallen off, and one glance backwards told her it was stuck in the door. She couldn't really think of a single excuse for why she happened to follow him all the way into the room.

Draco cleared his throat and worked his face into a sneer. "I asked what you were doing in here, Granger," he snapped, inwardly feeling guilty of being this rude to her. But he needed to keep up his appearances, for now anyway.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy," she replied coolly, remembering to sound as if she disliked him. Her newfound attraction couldn't be made apparent to the boy, and neither could her sudden knowledge of his affliction.

"I could tell you that it's none of your business," Draco shot back. "Don't you have classes to attend so you can jump up and down every time someone asks a question?"

"No," Hermione replied coldly, wondering why she wasn't attempting to address him in a kinder manner.

Draco smirked. "What, tired of being the teacher's pet?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Hermione unintentionally blushed. "I'm not the teacher's pet," she said. "Now, I'll ask you again. What are you doing in here?"

Draco's smirk widened and he sighed contently. "Not until you answer my question first, Granger. As it appears to me, you followed me in here. Which means that you must have some sort of objective. Why should I reveal my reasons before you've revealed your motive?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. She didn't think Draco was capable of thinking on such a high level, almost even with her thinking level. But then again, he was currently keeping the whole of Hogwarts in the dark about his being a werewolf. She silently wondered what his reaction would be if he found out she knew. Before she could ponder this anymore, Draco spoke up again.

"As much fun as I'm sure this is going to be, Granger, I'd like for you to leave," Draco said. "I came in here for a purpose. That purpose can't be completed with you in here."

A smirk, one to rival Draco's, graced Hermione's face. "Oh, no. I can't do that, now, can I? I want to know what you're doing in here. Leaving would only allow you to win and leave me in the dark forever."

"That sounds about right," Draco replied with a nod. "And that's how it's going to happen. Now leave."

Draco inwardly wondered why he wanted her to leave. His attraction to her was intense, but he wasn't going to let her know that. He supposed his reasoning was that the longer she was in there, the more he wanted her. But he knew that it couldn't happen. Hermione wasn't interested in him. She usually made that much clear.

"No," Hermione said, her smirk widening enough to match his own.

Draco jumped up rapidly, his face within an inch of her own. "Are you defying me?" he hissed, inwardly flinching from using one of his father's well-worn phrases. As much as he didn't want to hurt Hermione, he needed to remember that any faults in his cold demeanor would be recognized immediately. He needed everything to run smoothly.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said satisfactorily, trying to keep her face from reddening from such close contact.

After several seconds of glaring at each other, Draco turned on his heel, grabbed his leather boots, and marched towards the door. Right before he walked out, he glanced back over his shoulder and smirked.

"You're late," he said smugly as the bell overhead rang. And with that, he walked out.

Hermione stood there for several minutes, her chest heaving up and down. The events of the past few minutes were running through her head, fighting with her on what was going on. She had been so close to Draco Malfoy that she could practically taste his breath. It made her want more. But she couldn't have more. She dropped onto the bed with a sigh, remembering how he had laid there. But when she sat up, she noticed something: Draco had left his leather jacket. She picked it up with a smile and sniffed it deeply, recognizing his scent. She folded it under her arms and headed straight for the common room, not intending to give the jacket back to Draco.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Pansy, we need to talk to you," Crabbe grunted at lunch. Draco was still missing, but they assumed he was in his dorm like always.

"What about?" Pansy asked, looking around to see if Draco was coming.

"Me and Goyle think something's up with Malfoy," Crabbe said. "Don't you think it's funny how he's been missing on the full moon nights?"

"Not at all," Pansy replied coldly. "He's got detention and you know it."

Goyle snorted. "You think he's just got detention? Please. I think it's bigger than that."

"You think what's bigger than what?" Blaise asked, sitting down in between them.

"We think maybe Malfoy is-" Goyle began, but Pansy cut him off.

"Have you seen Draco?" she asked hopefully.

Blaise nodded. "He was sleeping when I went up to the dorm a few minutes ago. He looks really ill. Anyone know why?"

"That's what I was just saying," Crabbe said impatiently. "We think Malfoy is-"

"Do you think he'd mind if I went up to see him?" Pansy asked, cutting across Crabbe, who glared at her.

"Doubt it," Blaise answered with a shrug. "Let's go up there now. I'm not hungry for this elf-made crap anyway," he added, looking at the food in disgust.

And with that, Blaise and Pansy headed off to the Slytherin common room, leaving Crabbe and Goyle looking deeply annoyed and resentful.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were having a discussion of their own.

"Where do you think Hermione is?" Harry asked quietly. "She didn't show up for any of this morning's lessons."

"Do you think maybe Malfoy did something to her?" Ron asked angrily. "He wasn't in any of his lessons either."

"I don't think Malfoy has the guts to attack Hermione," Harry replied. "He knows she'd destroy him in an instant."

"I don't know about that," a voice said from behind them. Harry and Ron whipped around. Ginny came and sat next to them, ignoring the calls of several different guys.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"I mean that I don't think Hermione would destroy Malfoy. At least, not right now," Ginny replied. "She hasn't really been sleeping much. She's been coming up to bed at weird hours and I never see her when I get up in the mornings."

"Huh. I wonder why she's been skipping on sleep," Harry said thoughtfully. "Maybe she's just really busy with her workload."

"Speaking of workloads," Ron began, swiveling around to face Ginny. "What's this I hear about you having two boys last night?"

"I thought I told you that if you pry into my sexual life I was going to make you wish you were still able to have one," Ginny answered coolly. "You know our deal: you be happy about my conquests and I help you pass all your classes. It's a very fair trade-off."

"I know," Ron replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't find it a little odd that you had two one after the other."

"Get over it," Ginny said shortly. "Anyway, I don't think you two should bother Hermione about what's going on right now. Wait til she's caught up on some sleep before asking."

"But she's skipping her lessons," Harry pointed out. "That means something major's up."

"She's skipping her lessons?" Ginny repeated sharply, her eyebrows contracting. "Hmm. I'll have to ask someone about that."

"Talk about not prying with Hermione," Ron muttered after Ginny walked away. "So, do you think she'll show up for dinner?"

"I doubt it," Harry said. He looked at his watch. "Come on, let's go to Potions. Maybe she's already in there."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco laid in his bed, contemplating what had went on with Hermione. He wasn't sure exactly why they had both reacted the way they had. He was hoping that maybe, next time, if there was a next time, the two of them in that same room would have a much more fulfilling outcome.

But for now, Draco had more important things to focus on, like the last full moon of the month. Just one more night of hell and he was safe for the month. He had already decided on his cover: stuff pillows into his sheets, like Muggles do, and sneak out to go down to the Forbidden Forest again. He just hoped that his transformations and the long nights in between would get better as time passed. Because, no matter what anyone said, being a werewolf was NOT fun. And in Draco's case, being a werewolf was just like living in hell. A hell that he wasn't sure he would be, could be rescued from. He didn't know anyone who wouldn't care he was a werewolf. Well, for now, at least.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write another wonderful chapter, but I got a little too busy and didn't have time to get on the computer. Hopefully I'll have more time next week for some more chapters. Thanks again for all the nice, supportive reviews! It's quite possible that some sex scenes will begin entering the picture. I haven't decided on that, though. There is some sexual content in this chapter, though. R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**_Chapter 8_**

The following morning was one of the happiest Draco could remember in a while. For at least another month, his transformations were done. Last night's had been the most painful by far, but he managed to endure it. However, he ended up scratching himself up terribly and now had foot long scratches on each arm and a six-inch one on his torso. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain them to Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise if they asked about it. Ordinarily, he would've blamed his scars on his father, but not this time. They were still fresh, a sign that it was quite impossible for his father to beat him, considering he was at Hogwarts. So when he dressed that morning, he made sure to wear long sleeved shirts to cover his arms. It was only when he was about to leave that he noticed his leather jacket was missing.

"Now where the hell did I put that thing?" he muttered to himself. "That's a $10,000 jacket. I can't believe I lost it." He sighed. "Oh well. I'll just grab my other one." He went into his closet and pulled out his other, more expensive leather jacket, slipped it on, and walked down to the Great Hall.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were eyeing Hermione apprehensively. She was half asleep on her cereal bowl and had dark circles under her eyes. Earlier that morning, they had been informed by Ginny that Hermione was once again missing from her bed. Adding that to the fact that Hermione ditched all of her lessons from the previous day, Harry and Ron suspected that something was wrong.

"Maybe she's sick," Ron suggested in an undertone.

"Doubtful," Harry replied, raising his eyebrows. "Do you honestly think a sick Hermione would miss her lessons?"

"Yes," Ron answered firmly. "Trust me, I know Hermione. She's just sick, that's all."

At the Slytherin table, Pansy was gazing at Draco in some concern. Once again, Crabbe and Goyle were whispering their suspicions to each other. Blaise was looking around the Great Hall for his next piece of ass, inconspicuous to the conversations around him.

"Draco, baby, are you sick?" Pansy asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"No, Pans, I'm fine," Draco mumbled, turning his face over to the other side.

"You don't seem fine," Pansy commented sadly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Draco mumbled. "Just leave me alone right now."

"Oh. Ok," Pansy said, looking hurt. 

"Psst. Pansy!" Crabbe whispered. "We think we know what's wrong with Draco. We think he's the-"

"Don't even say it!" Pansy snapped. "There's no way in hell that my precious Draco could ever be transformed into such a rotten, filthy beast."

Draco's insides turned to ice as he heard her words. He had been hoping that Pansy, at least, would stand by him if she ever found out about his condition. Now he knew otherwise. She thought he was a rotten, filthy beast. A single tear slid down his cheek, but he hastily wiped it away and his eyes rested on another sleeping figure at another table: Hermione. 

He remembered their encounter yesterday and had to hold back his smile. She had been so close to him, he could almost taste her breath. What he wouldn't give to taste that mouth…those full, sexy lips…Wait a minute! He shook his head. No, he couldn't think of Hermione like that. No, she was a Gryffindor, a sworn rival. He couldn't fall for the enemy. No, it wasn't possible…even with her long, golden locks, honey-colored eyes, and extremely busty chest…No! He shook his head again. He needed to get those thoughts out of his head. They were making him need to head off to a private place immediately. 

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was gazing at Draco, thinking of their encounter yesterday and the leather jacket that she was now wearing under her regular clothes. Even though he was a Slytherin, a sworn rival, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Despite the fact that he was a werewolf, she was still extremely drawn to him. He had such a badass, sexy attitude and appearance. His chiseled abs left nothing more to be desired and she found herself fantasizing about ripping his clothes off and ravishing him. Even though his condition left him paler than usual, she couldn't help but find him the most beautiful guy she'd ever seen. As these thoughts invaded her mind, she glanced over at the Slytherin table. Honey met stormy blue and she blushed, realizing that he was staring at her.

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok?" Ron asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione replied exasperatedly. She glanced up and saw Draco walking away. "Look, I've got some things to do, but I'll meet you in Herbology!" And with that, she jumped up and took off after Draco.

Just like before, she quietly followed him down the hall, slipping on the Invisibility Cloak when no one else was around. She noticed that he wasn't heading towards the Room of Requirement, something that disappointed her. However, that disappointment disappeared when she saw that he was heading towards the bathroom instead. She felt herself get excited at the thought of him dropping his pants in front of her, never knowing that she was there.

When they finally arrived in the bathroom, Hermione was pleased to see it was deserted. Draco walked up to the mirror and pulled off his leather jacket, rolling up his sleeves in the process. He ran his finger carefully up the length of his scratches, shuddering from the pain. Hermione looked at those scratches, pain in her eyes. She wished there was something she could do to help him, but she couldn't think of anything. As she contemplated this, Draco pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hey mom, it's Draco," he said.

"Hey Draco, how are you feeling?" his mom, Narcissa, asked.

"I've been better," he admitted. He took a deep breath. "I was just calling to make sure everything was ok at home, you know, with you."

"Oh, everything's been normal," she replied, a sadness in her tone. "You called just in time. Your dad's about to leave for work." At this, Draco could hear her swallowing and knew she was trying not to cry.

"Look mom, don't cry," Draco said. "I'm fine and you will be too." He cursed his father in his head, pissed because he knew his mom was about to be locked in the basement for the afternoon.

"I'll be fine," Narcissa repeated slowly. "Yes, I think you're right. Well, I'm gonna let you go. Love you."

"Love you too," Draco said quietly, closing his phone.

Hermione's eyes stung and she blinked a few times to hold her tears back. Draco sounded so concerned and sincere over the phone. She knew he was a badboy, but didn't know he had a sweet side too. She felt a sudden hatred towards Lucius, knowing that it was somehow his fault that Draco and Narcissa were suffering. While she pondered this, Draco rolled his sleeves back down and sighed. 

"Damn it, Draco," he said to himself. "You need to get a hold of yourself. Mom is going to be fine and so will you. Well…in a few minutes, that is."

He turned towards the stall and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Hermione was disappointed, but she decided to try to see anyway and stuck her invisible head under the door, sliding on her back into the stall, careful not to hit Draco. He dropped his leather pants with a sigh, revealing black silk boxers. Hermione tried to inch forward some more, but couldn't fit. She sighed with disappointment, knowing she was so close to seeing him naked but still unable to. She heard him begin peeing and her imagination worked a little to imagine the picture. He stopped, but his pants didn't go back up. In fact, he didn't even flush. From her positioning, she suddenly noticed his hand moving back and forth rather quickly, something that made her face heat up. Then something more exciting happened.

"Ohh…Mione…" Draco muttered, tilting his head back a little. 

Hemione thought her insides were going to explode in excitement. Draco Malfoy was fantasizing about _her_ while he touched himself. Did this mean what she thought it meant?

"Oh god…yeah…mmm…MIONE!" Draco shouted, unable to control himself as his release came and squirted onto the wall. 

He stood there for several minutes, taking deep breaths, while Hermione's breathing had stopped. He had just orgasmed from thinking of her. There was nothing more she could ask for, except to be the one to give him that orgasm. He finally pulled his pants up and walked out the bathroom, Hermione still lying there in complete shock. Right as she got up, however, she noticed that he left his leather jacket on the bathroom floor. Smiling, she picked it up and slid it on over her clothes. 

"Well, this has been a rather interesting morning," she said to herself. With that, she headed back towards the Gryffindor common room, completely forgetting about her classes for that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I'd like to clear a few things up right now

Ok, I'd like to clear a few things up right now. One, Draco's cell phone is a magical cell, one that can most definitely be used in Hogwarts. The reason why they don't use their owl anymore will be cleared up in the chapter. I'm not sure if it'll be this one or the next one. Two, for all the assholes hating on my story, GET OVER YOURSELVES. You know this fic is kickass and that you're so damn envious that you can't find anything better to do than insult me. Y.D.I.W., you need to get a life. Don't bother reviewing my fic again or I'll block your dumb ass. Don't read my fic if it's not to your liking. I'd really like to see you come up with something better than I have. My fic is entirely original, dickweed. Quit hating on it. I also don't see how my love for Ash Ketchum has anything to do with this fic. If anything, it would have something to do with my fantastic Pokemon fic, not this one. Finally, I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers for being so kind and taking the time out to read my fic. Your support means a lot to me. Ok, you know the drill! R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 9**_

That night, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron sought out Ginny and pulled her into a quiet corner. At first, she was rather reluctant to go, considering she was in the process of making plans for the night. But she took one good look at both boys' faces and knew that they were quite serious.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, her eyes glancing from one boy to the other.

"Hermione skipped all of her lessons today," Harry replied. "That's two days in a row."

"What the hell's going on with that girl? Do you know?" Ron asked severely.

"No, I don't," Ginny answered honestly. "Last night, she wasn't in bed. I was up for quite some time and she never showed up. In fact, when I woke up this morning, her bed was untouched. And I didn't see her in there during break either. I don't even know where she is right now."

Ron eyes narrowed. "I don't like this. Ginny, I'm ordering you to find out what's going on with Hermione."

Ginny looked taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Because I want to know and I think you can find out," Ron said.

"How am I gonna do that?" Ginny asked. "I have a life, you know. And I have classes to go to as well. Do you honestly think I have the time to go around tailing Hermione? And what in the hell makes you think I'll get the chance? I hardly see her as it is!"

"I don't care how you do it," Ron growled. "Just get it done!"

"I don't know if I can," Ginny said. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

Ron grabbed her by the shirt. "Look, I get that you love being a little slut, but if you don't get me my information, I'll make you regret it."

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, pushing him off Ginny. "Calm down. This isn't like you and you know it!"

Ron's eyes flashed dangerously, but he slumped his shoulders and sighed. "You're right. Sorry, Ginny. It's just that I'm really worried about Hermione. Something's not right."

"I know," Harry said.

Ginny stood up, flipping her hair back and glaring at Ron. "Congratulations, Ron. You've just failed Potions." She stomped away.

"Oh shit," Ron said quietly. "You don't think she'd really let her brother fail Potions, do you?"

"Yeah, I do," Harry admitted.

Ron sighed and leaned against the wall, pissed at himself.

Hermione was leaned against the wall in the bathroom, Draco's leather jacket pressed against her chest. She breathed in his scent, imagining his body in the place of his jacket. Her mind kept replaying that scene in the bathroom, his words repeating in her head over and over again. Draco Malfoy, notorious badboy and sexiest guy in Hogwarts, was fantasizing about her, Hermione Granger. It was so…unreal. But was she going to be enough for him? She didn't really think so. Something told her that she needed a change, a big change, one that would get him to fall in love with her for good. But what could she possibly do…?

Draco got up the next morning, yawning widely and feeling thankful that he was done turning into a werewolf for the next month. It pleased him to know that his pain was over for a short while. He began to get dressed, carefully brushing off any lint on his leather pants. It was as he was about to leave when he noticed something. His leather jacket, the one he wore the day before, was missing.

"Goddamn it! That was a 20,000 jacket!" Draco exclaimed furiously. "Where the fuck is it?" He sighed, angrily pushing aside the rest of his clothes. He grabbed another leather jacket, one a little more expensive than the other two, and slid it on. "I better not lose this one too," he muttered, slamming his closet door shut.

He headed down to the Great Hall, his eyes searching for Hermione. He spotted her at the Gryffindor table, eating slowly and looking rather bored. He continued towards the Slytherin table, rolling his eyes as he saw Pansy eagerly waving at him. When he sat down, he immediately grabbed a steak and tore his way through it.

"Draco, baby, what's wrong?" Pansy asked in a worried tone. "Don't you want some eggs?"

"No," Draco answered thickly, swallowing the first steak and starting on a second one. "I'm really hungry this morning."

Crabbe and Goyle cast him a disdainful look as they sat down and began muttering to each other. Draco's eyes roamed over to Hermione, who was ignoring Harry and Ron's conversation. He failed to notice that Crabbe was holding something in his hand and was showing it to Goyle, who was frowning. After finishing his fifth steak, he laid his head down.

"Draco, baby, are you coming to class today?" Pansy asked.

Draco sighed. "Yeah, Pans, I am." He stood up. "I'm gonna go head down to Potions. See ya later."

As soon as he was gone, Hermione was up and following him, throwing the Invisibility Cloak over herself. At the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle turned their attention to Pansy and Blaise, who had just arrived.

"Pansy, Blaise, we got something to show you two," Goyle said.

"What is it?" Pansy asked in a bored voice, her mind still on Draco.

"It's a video that I took on my new video camera," Crabbe replied. "It's from a few nights ago," he added.

"Let's see it, then," Blaise ordered.

Crabbe pushed the play button on the camera and the video began. Blaise and Pansy watched as the video zoomed in on Draco, who was standing in the shadowy trees of the Forbidden Forest. Their eyes widened as Draco's body began to shake and become longer, hairier. Pansy finally let out a blood-curling shriek that gained the complete attention of the Great Hall as Draco fully transformed into a werewolf. Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hand. Blaise just sat there in complete shock.

"I…I can't believe it," Pansy whispered. "Draco, my Draco, a werewolf…it's so unreal! It can't be! Draco can't possibly be a rotten, filthy beast!" She glared at Crabbe. "Why the hell did you show me that? Did you want my heart to be broken?"

"I wanted to show you the truth!" Crabbe exclaimed angrily. "I knew something was up so I followed him the other night and got this on video! You should be thanking me, you worthless bitch! I've saved you from fucking a monster! He could've eaten you! You should be on your knees, thanking me for what I've done!"

Pansy stood up, tears glistening on her face. "I will never forgive you for this! And I will never forgive him!"

Draco arrived in Potions early, taking his seat for the first time in a while. He had been skipping most of his lessons, but knew that Snape wouldn't deduct points from him. Snape was like a father to him, more of a father than his own. He knew Snape wouldn't care that Draco skipped lessons and would give him automatic 100s for everything, no matter if he gave a reason for skipping or not. He had been sitting in there for several minutes when Snape's office door opened. Draco's eyes widened as both Snape and Ginny exited, the latter brushing her skirt off.

"So, I believe you owe my brother a failing grade, Professor," Ginny said slyly, a smirk gracing her face.

"Yes, I do," Snape said smugly. When he spotted Draco, he rubbed his neck and quickly added, "Now, off to your lessons, Weasley." He smiled at Draco. "Back in class, I see."

"Yes sir," Draco replied. "Sorry I missed so many. I was just having…personal problems."

"Oh, it's no problem," Snape said warmly. "You know I won't penalize you for it." He lifted his collar up, but not before Draco spotted a hickey on his neck. He smirked.

"Ah, Professor, I see you've been keeping busy."

Snape's face flushed. "Well, yes, I have," he admitted. But he didn't elaborate, as the rest of the class entered at that moment.

Draco's eyes found Hermione instantly, who sat down at a table rather near his. He smiled, but his smile faltered when Pansy marched up to him, her face glistening with tears and her eyes hardened. She looked furious, something that half the class noticed.

"Pans, what's wrong?" Draco asked quietly.

"You're what's wrong!" Pansy exclaimed loudly. "You must think I'm stupid or something, don't you? Is that it? You think you can make a fool out of me, Pansy Parkinson?"

"Pans, what's going on?" Draco asked in a whisper. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Oh, really? You're one to talk about not acting like yourself! I know what's been going on!" Pansy exclaimed, her volume increasing and her face reddening. "I KNOW YOUR SECRET, YOU LYING, TWO-FACED FUCKTARD!"

Draco's face whitened. "Pans, look, I can explain-"

"Explain?" Pansy repeated incredulously. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER! DRACO MALFOY, AS OF THIS MOMENT, IT'S OVER!" She slapped him in the face with all the strength she could muster and stomped off, leaving a shocked silence behind her.

Draco held the side of his face, his eyes swimming with tears. As they spilled out of his eyes uncontrollably, Hermione felt a pain in her heart. She hated seeing Draco like this. She was suddenly filled with an intense hatred towards Pansy and wanted nothing more than to strangle her with her bare hands. Draco fell to the floor, sobbing and screaming uncontrollably, making Hermione want to rush forward and comfort him. Next to her, Harry and Ron were snickering, Ron much louder than Harry.

"Look at him on the floor like that, he's pathetic," Ron said with a laugh.

"So lame," Harry agreed.

Hermione turned on them, her face wild. "Shut your mouths, both of you, before I shut them for you!" she exclaimed, causing the class's attention to shift to her. She stomped off, leaving Harry and Ron staring after her.

"What the hell's her problem?" Ron asked angrily.

"PMS?" Harry suggested. "She's a woman, what the hell did you expect?"

Draco looked up when he heard Hermione's shout. Was it possible that she cared for him as much as he cared for her? He had to find out. Ignoring the rest of the class, he walked out and followed Hermione's footsteps, which were rather loud. He traced her all the way into the girl's bathroom, where he saw her punching the wall with vigor.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked cautiously, wiping his tears away.

"What?" Hermione snapped, turning around. "Oh, Draco, it's you. Uh, yes, I'm fine." She swallowed. "Are you ok?"

Draco took a deep breath, willing the tears to stay in. "No, not really."

Hermione stepped forward tentatively. "Draco, I know," she said.

"You know what?" Draco asked, stepping backwards.

"About your condition," Hermione replied. She took a deep breath. "I know you're a werewolf. I followed you into the woods one night and watched you transform." She paused, staring at him. A tear slid down his face, which looked horrorstruck. "I'm not afraid, you know, and I don't hate you for it," she added quietly. "You can't help it. I know you can't. And I know you don't like it. Pansy is just a heartless bitch for what she said. You can do better than her. You need to find someone who will accept you for who you are, the way you are."

Draco's eyes widened. Did she mean what he thought she meant?"

Hermione stepped forward slowly. "You need someone who will care for you and help you out in your time of need." Their faces were now inches from each other. "Someone who will love you like you need to be loved."

Draco gulped. "I…I don't know," he whispered. "My image…it can't be tarnished. What if this girl's appearance and reputation would ruin mine?"

"Don't worry," Hermione said soothingly. "If that someone really wants to be with you, she'll change herself to better suit your personality and reputation." She leaned forward. "Some things are worth changing your life for."

The gap between them closed as Hermione pressed her lips softly against Draco's, whose eyes widened. In the second that it took him to register what was going on, he flung his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, feeling her breasts pressed against his chest. They kissed fiercely, Draco pushing his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She granted it and their tongues dueled for dominance. One hand was on her waist and the other was on her shoulder, pushing her against the wall. But before they could move further, the bathroom door opened. Hermione gasped and shoved Draco into the nearest stall, adjusting her clothes as the person came into view.

"Oh, hey, Ginny," Hermione said breathlessly. "What're you doing in here?"

"Coming to use the bathroom," Ginny replied slowly. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Oh no, not at all," Hermione said with a smile. "Go right ahead!" She sighed in relief when Ginny chose one of the stalls that Draco wasn't hiding in. "So, how was your night last night? Who did you get?"

"Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchey," Ginny replied. "For Hufflepuffs, they sure know how to handle their business."

"Damn, Ginny, at this rate you'll have done the entire school," Hermione laughed.

"I agree," Ginny said mischievously, coming out of the stall. "This isn't widely known, but I've been doing Snape on the side to get Ron better grades."

Hermione laughed. "Oh my god! Are you serious? Holy shit!"

Ginny giggled. "I know, it's awesome. Snape is amazing in bed. Little does Ron know that because he pissed me off, he's just been guaranteed a fail."

Hermione snickered. "You rock, Ginny. So, when are you moving on towards the Slytherins?"

"Soon," Ginny replied, washing her hands. "I don't know about you, but I'd love nothing more than to shove Draco Malfoy onto the floor and suck him dry." At this, Draco gulped and felt himself involuntarily harden. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she glared at Ginny. "I've heard that he's packing quite the beast in his pants."

"That's…nice," Hermione said coldly. "Well, shouldn't you be off to class now?"

"What about you?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've heard you've been skipping classes.

"Well, thanks to your shit for brains brother, I'll be skipping today too. I'm just too pissed off," Hermione said.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later."

As soon as Ginny was gone, Draco slipped out of the stall. He spotted the look on Hermione's face and knew she wasn't pleased.

"Look, I've gotta be going," Draco said. "People will be looking for me."

"Will I get to see you soon?" Hermione asked, her eyes begging for him.

"Well, once you change your look to match my reputation, we can be seen in public together. But until then, we'll have to meet like this," Draco admitted. "I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

"Can we meet tonight?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but I really need to catch up on my homework," Draco said. "I'll let you know when I have some free time, though."

And with that, Draco pecked her on the cheek and walked away, feeling rather good about himself. Hermione stood there for a few minutes, reveling over everything that had just happened. After a few minutes, she walked out and headed off to Transfiguration early, feeling pleased with herself on getting him. All she had to do now was guarantee that she kept him.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, first of all, I'd like to apologize for losing my temper in my opening from the last chapter

Well, first of all, I'd like to apologize for losing my temper in my opening from the last chapter. It just pisses me off when all my hard work and efforts are cast aside and ignored by rude, obnoxious people. I wouldn't post anything that I thought was garbage, so I'd appreciate it if everyone would consider my hard work before they review. Second, I would like to thank all my loyal readers for staying faithful to me. I really do love your support. Finally, I must say that I do know exactly what I'm doing. I'm a 19-year-old high school graduate and I don't care if no one gives a damn. Give me credit on knowing what I'm doing because of my experience. Warning: It's gonna become a more sexual fic from now on. Now, without further ado, here's my next wonderful installment! R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**_Chapter 10_**

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a plan fully formed in her mind. She was determined to keep Draco Malfoy and spent the entirety of the previous day in Hogsmeade preparing for her big "debut". She glanced around her room and noticed that Ginny wasn't in bed. Thankful for the privacy, Hermione headed over to her mirror and began her transformation.

"This better work," Hermione said quietly, taking a deep breath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ginny, did you find out anything?" Ron asked roughly at breakfast.

"All she said was that she was skipping because you pissed her off," Ginny replied airily, paying more attention to the bacon on her fork than to her brother's glares.

"Oh damn that bitch is crazy," Ron growled. "I didn't do shit to her yesterday. Must be PMS or something." Harry nodded fervently.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You guys are really fucking clueless. Is that all you think of girls? That when we're pissed it's PMS? No wonder neither of you can hook up with anyone! You're too heartless and brain dead!"

"No, we just don't try to get girls," Ron fired back.

"Speak for yourself, mate," Harry said grumpily, thinking of Cho.

"Speaking of Cho," Ginny began quickly, "I've heard something that might be of interest to you, Harry."

"What?" Harry asked quickly, sitting up.

"I was in the Ravenclaw common room the other night and I heard Terry Boot and Michael Corner saying that she seems to have a thing for you," Ginny explained slyly, watching a grin unfurl on Harry's face. "Maybe you should ask her out or something."

"Yeah…I think I will…" Harry replied dreamily.

"What about me?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Oh please, no one talks about you," Ginny snapped, causing Ron to stab his fork roughly into the table.

"Where the fuck is Hermione?" Ron asked moodily, ripping part of the table up when he pulled his fork out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco ripped through his morning steak, avoiding Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle's glares. He chose to sit several seats away from them. Pansy's eyes were so red he thought they would turn the Great Hall into the Red Sea. His eyes roamed around the Gryffindor table, searching for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be found. After finishing his steak, he was preparing to get up from the table, but his eyes fell on the entering person.

His jaw dropped so far he thought it would land on the ground.

It was Hermione, but she looked so…different. Her long golden locks were now ebony black, the same color that lined her intense honey-colored eyes. She wore an electric blue shadow on her eyes, thick black mascara on her lashes, and her luscious lips were cherry red. She wore her black robe with the Gryffindor crest, but it was underneath the robe that held Draco's interest. She wore a tight black halter that accentuated her busty chest. Large silver hoops hung from her ears and her throat was bound with a leather choker, complete with silver skulls. Her belly piercing winked at him from the light, drawing his attention to her slim waist. She also wore a thigh-length leather skirt with a chain belt. It made her legs look even more delicious in his eyes. To complete her look, she wore knee-length black leather boots with chains wrapped around the top. Draco felt his mouth water.

The entire hall was gasping and staring, but Hermione ignored them. She marched purposefully towards Draco, who was gazing at her with lust in his eyes. She sat down next to him and smiled seductively.

"Does this look match your reputation?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Oh hell yeah. It works for me."

Down at the other end of the Slytherin table, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were deeply discussing the situation. Blaise, who had just noticed what was going on, let out a low wolf-whistle.

"Who's the slice of tits with Draco?" Blaise asked curiously, subconsciously planning his next conquest.

"I don't know," Pansy replied grumpily.

"It's that Mud-blood Granger girl," Crabbe injected at once.

Blaise gave Crabbe a surprised look. "That ugly ass nerd? There's no way that the slice of tits next to Draco is Granger. I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Goyle said seriously.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were whispering frantically.

"Who the hell is that girl?" Harry asked, his mind completely devoid of any idea.

"No fucking clue, but I know I'd like to bang her," Ron replied quickly.

"She seems familiar, but I can't quite figure it out," Ginny added. "I'll have to ask one of my boys if they know anything. I'm highly curious."

"Whoever she is, I'd like to get up under that tiny skirt," Ron muttered, hardening at the very thought.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm very pleased with the new you," Draco said with a grin. "Is this permanent?"

"Only if you want it to be," Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Of course I do," Draco said quickly. "You look sexy as hell. I'm sure even the shitheads infected with Pure Blood mania will be attracted to you."

Hermione blushed crimson. "Oh stop, Draco. You're making me blush!"

Draco's grin widened. "Well, I guess it wasn't really all that hard, was it?"

Hermione smiled. "No, it's not."

"So, what are we doing today?" Draco asked. "Blowing off classes again?"

"Unfortunately, no," Hermione replied with a sigh. "We need to be in class today."

Draco sighed. "I guess you're right."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're serious, that chick down there is Granger," Goyle repeated.

"It can't be," Pansy said, tears forming in her eyes again. "How the hell could he think to replace me with that nerdy Mud-Blood twit?"

"It's Granger," Crabbe repeated.

"Mud-Blood or not, I'd like to tap that," Blaise said with a smirk. "She's a real slice of tits. I bet I could get a piece of that ass."

Pansy looked down the table at Draco, tears streaming down her face. "There's no way he could think of replacing me with her! I've done everything for him! I really have! How could he?" she wailed, burying her face in her hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you going to tell your parents about me?" Hermione asked as they headed down to Charms.

"I'll call my mother during break, but not my father," Draco replied seriously.

"Why not just use your owl?" Hermione asked curiously. "You do have one, right?"

Draco's face darkened. "Oh, I do. She's currently busy being my father's feather coat."

Hermione gasped in horror. "No way!"

Draco nodded solemnly. "Yes. My father killed the family owl and used her to make a feather coat for him to strut around the house with. He enjoys wearing it around me to remind me of what happened to my poor Mia."

"Mia?" Hermione repeated. "It's a beautiful name. I'm sorry that your father did that. Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much," Draco replied. "He beats me on a daily basis and locks my mom in the dungeons." Tears began spilling out of his eyes. "He has sex with all kinds of women to torture my mother. One time he beat me while he was having sex. It was horrible."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said sympathetically, pulling him into a hug. "That must be so awful."

"You've got no idea, Mione," Draco mumbled, drying his eyes.

Hermione kissed him softly, reassuring him that she was there for him. A few seconds later, Draco had pushed open a nearby closet and pulled the two of them inside. Hermione's tongue slid inside his mouth and he started pulling his jacket off, not caring if it got dirty or not. His lips flew to her neck and he sucked hard, tasting her flesh. Her hands went up to his shirt, pulling it off quickly and moving her hands down to his pants. Her robe hit the floor and he slid his hands under her top, playing with her nipples. She moaned throatily and slid her hands down his pants, grasping his penis in her soft hands. Draco pulled her top off and licked her nipple gently, feeling her shiver beneath him. He moved her hands away and pulled her onto his lap, dry-humping her.

"Why like this?" Hermione asked softly.

"It's preparation for the next step," Draco whispered in her ear, moving down to suck on her neck again.

Draco leaned against the door and grinned when Hermione began grinding into his crotch, making him moan out in reply. Very soon, she was bouncing up and down like there was no tomorrow, moaning his name loudly as she approached her orgasm. But before either of them could climax, the door flew open and they toppled onto the floor.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, I'd like to start off this chapter saying a few things. For one, I know the last chapter zoomed through information, but I felt it was necessary to get all that shit out of the way to make room for the plot. I'll try to take things a little slower next time. Second, I don't know why so many of you think that you sound kickass when you give me bad reviews. It's not like it's going to stop me from updating anymore. I don't care about what a few people that don't even have published works think of my fic. I've got more fans than haters so just give it up. Third, thank you to everyone that remains faithful to me. And just so you know, Hermione's new look was created to compliment Draco's image and she did it just to please him. Trust me, Hermione's not being slutty or anything. She's going to be very faithful to Draco. Anyway, R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 11**_

Hermione and Draco looked up at the same time. Hermione gasped and Draco grinned.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Draco said, standing up and zipping his pants. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You could inform me about why you and Miss Granger are hiding in a closet together," Snape commented with a smile.

"The same thing you do when you're in your office with the Weasley girl," Draco replied with a smirk, causing Snape to blush.

"Well, get to class now," Snape said, ushering them away.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Hermione said, adjusting her clothes as they walked.

Draco grinned. "Snape is wonderful to me. I swear, he's almost like a father to me. Trust me, we'll never get in trouble with him."

Hermione matched Draco's grin and they walked hand in hand to Charms. Draco frowned when Flitwick glared at the entering pair, remembering how much the Charms professor hated him. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile and they moved to sit next to each other, ignoring Pansy's sobs and Harry and Ron's incredulous stares.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ron whispered angrily. "Is that who I think it is?"

Harry nodded. "I think it's Hermione!"

"That low, sneaky little bitch!" Ron exclaimed under his breath. "She's been sneaking off with Draco all this time! And what the fuck is with her look? Did she decide to embrace her inner skank?"

Harry snickered, but fell silent as Flitwick stood up and paced around the room.

"Well, I'd like to say a few things before we begin this lesson," Flitwick began, his eyes roaming around the room. "Last week was rather disappointing, I must say. Several of my top students were outperformed when completing the Engorgement Charm. I'm hoping this was just dumb luck. Now, we're going to begin enlarging bigger objects. Last week you used the charm on your shoes. Today, it will be done on your books. So set those on your desks and begin at once."

"Damn, I hate this fucking class," Draco muttered, glaring at Flitwick as he passed. "That fucking bastard hates me so much. It's fucking ridiculous." He sighed. "I feel like most of the world is against me."

Hermione patted his hand. "That's ridiculous. You're such a wonderful person. I can't see why anyone would hate you. Well, except for those narrow-minded asshats who are prejudiced against werewolves," she added in an undertone. "But I personally think being a werewolf might be a good thing for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Hermione smirked. "Well, you know what they say about a werewolf's stamina," she whispered seductively.

Draco blushed crimson and his eyes focused on the table, willing them not to slide over her delicious body.

"Get to work," Flitwick snapped, smacking Draco in the back of his head with his wand.

Draco winced and his eyes watered a little, remembering the hundreds of times his father dealt out that particular punishment, only harder. Hermione frowned at Flitwick and was on the verge of hexing him, but Draco grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"He's not worth it," Draco whispered.

Across the room, Harry and Ron were muttering to each other about the scene in front of them.

"I seriously can't believe Hermione's hanging out with that lowlife," Ron whispered angrily. "How could she think he's better than me? I'm the best damn thing that's ever happened to that little wench and she knows it."

Harry sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it, so we might as well get used to it." Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Wait, maybe there is something we can do."

Ron leaned forward excitedly. "What is it?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she watched Harry and Ron whispering malevolently.

"What are those two up to?" Hermione asked quietly. Wishing she could eavesdrop, her eyes remained on their faces, trying to make out what words they were saying. After becoming convinced it was about herself and Draco, she scoffed and turned back to Draco.

"Mione, can we ditch next class?" Draco asked. "I'm bored as hell."

Hermione sighed. "I don't think we should. We've already missed so much this week. It's going to be very difficult to catch up if we keep missing classes."

"I know. I just want some more alone time with you," Draco replied with a grin.

Hermione frowned. "You know, Draco, I'm not sure we should be moving so quickly. It's just that…I'm not sure I'm ready to have sex just yet. I mean, I'm horny as a motherfucker, but I don't think that sex should be an option after just a few hours."

Draco growled under his breath. "Well, I guess I can't change your mind. How long will I be forced to wait?"

"Just give me a week or so to adjust to my new way of life," Hermione replied. "I think things will be easier after that."

Draco nodded. "I guess I can wait. But what do I do about my constant boner?"

Hermione shrugged. "Hey, I said I wouldn't have sex with you. Blow jobs are another thing…"

Draco smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Hermione grinned. "You do that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise were eating dinner in the Great Hall, the first three searching for Draco and Hermione. Blaise was too busy scooping out his next conquest, not a care in the world for anything but sex. When Draco and Hermione arrived, the first three's eyes narrowed and Draco ripped into a steak, startling Hermione.

"Shouldn't you slow down a little?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. She adjusted her skirt and grabbed her fork.

"I'm too hungry," Draco replied thickly, devouring the entire steak and grabbing the next one.

"Filthy werewolf," Crabbe growled, cracking his knuckles. "His bloodlust must be strong."

"What makes you say that?" Pansy asked, willing herself not to cry for the hundredth time that day.

"He's eating those steaks like there's no tomorrow," Goyle replied. "That's a sign of a bloodthirsty werewolf."

Pansy looked shocked. "Are you sure?"

Crabbe nodded. "We did the research when we first had our suspicions. Trust us, he's hungry."

"But it's not a full moon yet!" Pansy exclaimed, a tear running down her face.

"He'll always feel those werewolf traits, no matter what," Goyle explained. "And I thought you didn't care about him anymore."

"I just don't want him with that Granger ho," Pansy replied scathingly.

"I can't blame him, personally," Blaise cut in, his eyes glittering. "That Granger is a slice of tits, that's for sure." His eyes crossed to the Gryffindor table. "And the Weasley girl's a nice piece of ass." He took a swig of juice. "I'd tap that."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting."

"No, you're just a prude," Blaise shot back.

A few seats away, Draco swallowed his sixth steak and reached for a seventh, but stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Draco blushed. "Oh, nothing."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "You can tell me the truth, you know."

"It's nothing," Draco insisted.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Hermione asked, swallowing her juice.

"Um, nothing," Draco answered. "There's some stuff I might have to take care of."

"Oh," Hermione said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Mione. It's just one of those things you probably won't understand just yet," Draco explained apologetically.

"Will you tell me later?"

Draco paused. "Maybe. But chances are, you won't find out. After all, what good is it if everything's out in the open already?"

Hermione nodded. "You're right."

"Well, I'm off for the night."

When Draco stood up, he kissed her softly, caressing her cheek as he did so. Pansy saw this and burst into tears, bawling at the top of her lungs. Draco ignored her and kissed Hermione one more time, promising to eat with her in the morning.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were discussing the new turn of events.

"I don't like this," Harry said.

"That slut better not even think of coming back to Gryffindor Tower tonight," Ron growled angrily.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Don't you guys worry. I've got an idea, one that will make things change dramatically."

Harry and Ron leaned forward excitedly. "Tell us," they ordered at the same time.

Ginny smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I noticed that I didn't really get any shit for the last chapter, which means that people finally understand where I'm coming from and how awesome this fic is. I think I've been doing a damn good job on everything and trust me, it's going to get even better from here on out. I've got a plot idea that will absolutely blow your minds right out. I can honestly say that I don't think anything like this has ever been done before and I know it'll rock. R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 12**_

It was finally the weekend, something Hermione had been looking forward to. It was time to go to Hogsmeade and she was ready to spend the entire day with Draco, something she hadn't been able to do since they got together. After their initial break from classes, the pair had been going back to catch up, but neither was putting forth much effort. They both had their minds on their incredibly high sexual desires. However, and it seemed so much like a conspiracy, Flitwick kept Draco in detention the entire week, preventing him from getting much alone time with Hermione. Hermione had other problems to deal with, ones that were starting to get under her skin.

Ever since both her new look and relationship with Draco began, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been acting differently towards her. She didn't understand why they were, especially Ginny, who was a good friend of hers. She just assumed that Ginny had used up most of her stock of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw boys and was now getting incredibly horny. Getting with the Hufflepuffs was harder, as they were all about following rules. However, Ginny usually managed to persuade them, so Hermione thought maybe Ginny had tried and failed to hook up with the Slytherins. But that didn't explain Harry and Ron's attitudes towards her. Well, Ron was overly jealous and borderline psychotic, so it didn't really surprise her that he had issues with her relationship, but she didn't think Harry would really care that much. But she soon realized she was wrong. Maybe he was just jealous because he couldn't get anyone to go out with him, something Hermione found amusing. She had always thought he should get rid of the glasses, cut his hair, and go for a sexier, bad boy style of clothing. But because he continued to look like, well, a geek, she knew he wasn't going to get any girls anytime soon.

When Hermione woke up the morning of the Hogsmeade visit, the first thing she noticed was that Ginny was carefully dressing for the day's events. She wore a crotch-length skirt, tube top that barely covered her chest and was practically transparent, thigh-length velvet boots, and a new belly ring. Her hair was down and flowed down to her back, looking ready for sex. She wore white shadow on her eyes, lined with ebony black liner, thick purple mascara, and intense pepper red gloss on her lips. She wore hoops in her ears, larger than the ones Hermione owned, a white choker with the words "Sex Kitten" written across it, and a chain across her belly to draw attention there. When she caught Hermione's eye, she threw her head back, as if to flaunt her body. Hermione smirked and began getting dressed as well, up for the challenge of topping Ginny.

When Hermione was finished dressing, Ginny cast her eyes up and down to compare their outfits. Hermione wore a fire red top that accentuated her busty chest and had the words "Hot Stuff" written across the chest, a thigh-length black leather skirt, complete with knee-length black leather boots with chains wrapped around the top. She too wore a new belly ring, but hers glittered more in the light to attract attention to her slim waist. Her long ebony locks were straight and flowed down to the waistband of her skirt. Her eyes were lined with ebony eyeliner, with matching mascara, and she wore flaming red shadow on both lids. Her luscious lips were once again cherry red and she wore large hoops in both ears and a leather choker across her throat, complete with silver skulls. Ginny, in the back of her mind, had to admit that Hermione was tying with her in beauty. However, Ginny felt that her sex appeal was stronger. Well, that theory was going to be put to the test.

Draco was waiting outside the Entrance Hall, watching for Hermione to come down. Suddenly, intense honey locked with startling silver and he smiled. Then he noticed Ginny, who was walking right next to Hermione and trying to catch Draco's eye too. Blaise, who was walking towards the doors, stopped in his tracks at the sight of the girls in front of him. He wolf-whistled and clapped Draco on the back.

"Damn, how did you manage to hook up with that slice of tits?" Blaise asked in Draco's ear, referring to Hermione. "And that piece of ass is eyeing you like a piece of meat."

Draco blushed crimson. "Hermione is not a slice of tits and I haven't hooked up with what you call a piece of ass."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Come on now, Draco, don't turn into a prude. We're the motherfucking kings of sex in Slytherin House and you damn well know it. Hell, we're the motherfucking kings of sex in all of Hogwarts. Don't wuss out on me now." He nudged Draco and winked. "Do 'em both. If you do it at the same time, I'll let you take the number one title of sex king."

Draco laughed. "Whatever, man. I'll see you later."

Hermione stepped forward and kissed Draco long and slow, showing off in front of Ginny. Ginny, however, was completely unfazed. When they pulled apart, she winked at Draco and worked her body a little, giving him a lustful look.

"Hey, Draco," Ginny said seductively, her hand sliding down his arm.

"Hey, watch the leather!" Draco warned gently. "This baby here cost about 50,000 and I don't want it to get wrecked! I've already lost two of my jackets and I don't intend on losing a third."

At those words, Hermione felt her cheeks flush. She had taken his leather jackets as reminders of their encounters and sometimes wore them to bed or under her robes. But she was never going to tell him, as she didn't want to lose his scent or his jacket. Ginny fluttered her eyelashes and laughed lustily.

"I understand," Ginny reassured him, licking her lips. "I'll see you later."

Hermione resisted the urge to hex her as Ginny walked away, casting Draco one last look that didn't go unnoticed by either of them. Draco shrugged it off, grabbed Hermione's hand, and they walked towards Hogsmeade, ignoring Harry's, Ron's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's glares and Pansy's renewed sobs. Blaise decided to go on ahead and was chatting it up with Ginny, who was looking happier than she had all week.

"So Mione, we haven't had much time to talk lately," Draco said, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"I know. We've both been busy, so it's no one's fault. I'm just glad we have this time together," Hermione replied with a smile. "Well, it'll be good as long as that slut Ginny keeps her hands and eyes off of you." Her smile faltered for a fraction of a moment.

Draco sighed. "Mione, you know I wouldn't leave you for her. Let's face the facts of life. Ginny Weasley is just a good time and that's all there is to it. No guy will ever be serious with her because he'll know he can score easy with the dumb bint. I bet you she's probably gonna start fucking her brothers once she's exhausted her stock of Hogwarts students and staff members."

Hermione shuddered when he mentioned staff members. "Don't remind me of those horrible rumors that I hope were bullshit."

Draco smirked. "They weren't."

Hermione made a disgusted noise. "She's just on a whole different level of sleaze than any other girl I've known in my life."

"And that's probably the main reason why Blaise is trying to get in her skirt," Draco pointed out with a laugh.

"Does he fuck any girl that moves?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"If she's got the body, yeah," Draco answered. "Sometimes he bags their faces so he doesn't gag halfway through the process."

"How many have you had?" Hermione asked curiously, her eyes locked on his.

Draco gulped. "Honestly? Well, I've had about twenty or so. You?"

Hermione, whose eyes had widened at that revelation, recovered and smiled shyly. "I'm still a virgin," she admitted.

Draco almost tripped in shock. "Seriously? Damn, I thought Harry or Ron would've slept with you by now."

Hermione, who had been laughing for a moment, suddenly stopped short and placed her hands on her hips. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Draco's eyes widened and he took a deep breath. "Well, what I meant to say is that I thought you liked them and, since you guys were pretty close, I figured you would've done it with one or both of them by now."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you would think something like that!" she yelled.

Draco flapped his hands wildly to shush her. "Baby, don't make a scene. Come on, let's go inside the Three Broomsticks or something. Please?"

Hermione caved under his piercing silver gaze and smiled. "Ok, I will."

They walked into the crowded pub, where Draco noticed Blaise and Ginny chatting it up. They picked out a table away from the other pair, keen to keep some distance between himself and Ginny, who had been eyeing him as her new prey. Hermione flicked her hair back and glanced around the pub, noticing all the guys that were staring openly at her chest, something that made her feel proud. Draco wasn't as pleased, but realized that people were looking jealously at him, something that made him feel a hell of a lot better. He loved being envied by everyone around him.

"Draco, I need to go to the restroom," Hermione announced, throwing her hair back behind her. "Will you go get us some food and butterbeers?"

"Of course," Draco said. "Take your time, beautiful." He pecked her softly on the cheek and smiled as she walked away, then walked to the counter.

Hermione was just at the bathroom door when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into the cellar under the bar.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! It's been a while since my last chapter because I wanted it to be a fabulous one! This is what I consider to be a bit of a twist in the fic. As for those who wonder why Draco's affliction hasn't been mentioned lately: the full moon has already passed. He's got a couple of weeks of normalcy before he transforms again, which is why I'm focusing on other aspects of his life. Now, this chapter begins more of the M-Ratedness of my fic, so enjoy! R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 13**_

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, unaware of where she was. All she could see was black. It took her several moments to notice that there was something wrapped around her head: blindfolds. She was blindfolded. It took her another few moments to notice that her hands and feet were bound up as well, tying her into an X position. It was very uncomfortable. There was a gag on her mouth and her head was pounding in pain. She struggled slightly, too worn to do anything.

"Finally awake, are we?" a familiar voice said quietly. "You haven't been out long, you know."

It was just then that Hermione felt a cool breeze flow over her body. Her _bare _body. It appeared that her kidnapper had removed her clothes. She felt a cold hand slide up her body, slowing down as it neared her breasts. She shivered and tried not to moan out, wanting to know who it was.

"Damn, you really are a slice of tits," the voice said in a lust-filled voice.

The blindfolds flew off and Hermione's eyes widened. It was Blaise. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. He was looking at her like she was the sexiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. He didn't remove her gag, so she couldn't speak, so she raised her eyebrows at the sight of him.

"I guess you're wondering why you're like this," Blaise said. "Well, I figured it was obvious. I want to overthrow Draco as the number one Sex God at Hogwarts. We always joke that we're tied, but it's no lie that, when it comes to the girls of Hogwarts, he's got me beat, only because they think he's hotter." Blaise scowled when he said those words. "But I figure that I can beat him in the best way possible: by fucking his new girlfriend." Hermione gasped and began to cry. "Yes, that's right. I'm planning on taking your virginity before Draco gets his shot at it. And since you're now one of the hottest bitches in this school, it'll secure my status as the king of sex at Hogwarts."

Tears were sliding down Hermione's face and she tried to wriggle out of her restraints, but they were bound too tightly. She shivered as Blaise's hand slid further up her body, stopping right next to the curves of her breasts. He smirked when he felt her body trembling beneath his hand.

"Oh, it seems like there's something wrong," Blaise said quietly. "I wonder if it's possible for me to figure out what it could be." His hand slid idly across her chest and Hermione moaned through her gag. "Hmm, I guess I was right." He leaned his mouth down to her ear. "You really do want it."

Hermione shook her head as the tears continued to slide down her face and once again tried to fight her restraints, but they wouldn't give way. Her heart was pounding frantically against her chest and she prayed that someone would show up and save her. She had never felt so helpless before.

"Do you want it?" Blaise whispered seductively.

Hermione shook her head frantically, tears still streaming down her face. She kept praying that Draco would notice her sudden disappearance and come looking for her. Blaise seemed to know what she was thinking and smirked.

"No one's going to save you because no one knows you're here," Blaise said triumphantly. "Draco won't think that you've been kidnapped. Trust me, I know him very well."

Hermione began to cry even harder, knowing that she wasn't safe. Blaise's smirk widened and he threw his shirt off, revealing his rippling muscles. Despite her current situation, Hermione couldn't help but admire his body. She now knew why girls couldn't resist him. His body was muscular and he had a deep tan, but didn't look fake. When he unzipped his pants, her eyes drifted down to his crotch area and noticed a large bulge. She couldn't help but smile through the gag.

Blaise noticed and smirked. "Ah, you like that, don't you?" His smirk widened. "I wonder if you'll still like it when I'm ready."

Hermione watched as he dropped his pants and revealed himself. She couldn't help but notice that he was very well-endowed, easily nine or ten inches long and three inches thick.

Blaise smirked. "I can see that you like what you see. Let's improve that." He pulled out his wand. "Engorgio!" he exclaimed, pointing it at his crotch. Hermione watched with wide eyes as it doubled in both length and width. "You like it better now, don't you? You see, this is why girls love me. I take something already wonderful and make it even better." He leaned down and his mouth was directly over hers. "That's why I should be the King of Sex at Hogwarts," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes were still in tears, but she couldn't help but desire the man in front of her. He could tell what she was thinking and got himself in position.

"Alright Granger, it's time for you to embrace your new self," Blaise said. "I'm going to take your virginity and turn you into the dirty whore that you should be."

Hermione screamed through her gag as Blaise slammed himself into her. Tears flew down her face and she was practically choking on the gag. He impaled her again, this time inserting the entire thing inside. She could hardly breathe from choking on the gag and her tears continued to slide down her face and onto her body. He continued to impale her, going faster and faster. When he went fully in again, she gasped in pain, but that pain quickly turned to pleasure and she was soon rocking her hips back and forth in time with his thrusts.

"Yeah, you like it, don't you, you dirty, nasty whore?" Blaise whispered in her ear. Hermione only nodded in reply, wanting him to go even faster than before.

Fairly soon, he exploded inside her and she screamed through her gag in pleasure, draining herself onto him. He pulled out and put his pants back on, smirking in a satisfied way. Hermione's chest heaved up and down as her body returned to normal. When he put his shirt on, he leaned over her.

"My job is done now," Blaise whispered triumphantly. "If you ever want a repeat, you know where to find me."

As he walked away, he waved his wand and her restraints disappeared, causing her to fall to the floor. As soon as he was gone, she began to sob uncontrollably as the realness of what happened overtook her. She was no longer a virgin: she was now a whore. Her innocence was lost, lost to her boyfriend's best friend. She only hoped that Draco would forgive her for what happened and that their relationship wouldn't be damaged. As she got dressed, she realized what it really meant, though: she could now have sex with Draco and not feel bad about losing her virginity to someone she wasn't married to. After all, she was raped and her innocence was stolen from her, so Draco could make it all better by giving her what she needed: love.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked out of the cellar, heading back to her and Draco's table in the Three Broomsticks. But there was just one problem.

Draco was gone.


End file.
